


Craving the Forbidden

by Onikage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intimacy, Lust, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Revenge, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikage/pseuds/Onikage
Summary: The Sequel to Ballroom Temptation.Kikyou’s life had returned to normality, but she'll soon discover that one piece of news would turn her world upside down.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Craving the Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> CW - This fic gets spicy!

Months go by, and everything has returned to normality. Calm and peaceful. Kikyou concluded that it must have been a fluke with Inuyasha and Kagome's brief encounter at the ball. The woman decided that the cheating allegation may have been an exaggeration. The couple's house was a modest one bedroom, full of a mixture of Kikyou’s elegance and Inuyasha's sloppiness. A sign of a loving relationship. 

It's a Thursday night. A time for both parties to have some "me time". Inuyasha usually spends every Thursday night with the boys (Miroku, Kouga and his cronies, Hakkaku and Ginta). Kikyou, however has a night of luxurious self care which either involves binge watching TV with ice cream, face masks or even a bubble bath. She loves her alone time.

"Kikyou! I'm running behind. Where's my socks?" The clumsy hanyou stumbles into the floor in a rush, with his jeans dangled underneath his ankles.

"Check the basket, in the bedroom, folded up!" Kikyou calls back. 

As the sloppy hanyou finally gets himself ready, wearing a suit out of all things. Kikyou, looking perplexed asks "A suit? You going on a date with the boys?"

"Kouga scored us some cheap food at the fancy restaurant, _The Golden Fox_. We Have to dress fancy. Ugh!"

"Well then. Have fun!" She pecks Inuyasha on the cheek whilst winking at his scrubbed up, handsome appearance. 

Inuyasha scrambles to gathering his belongings and sprints towards the front door. After a clumsy slam echos the household, all is silent in the household. "Yes!' Kikyou cheers as she joyfully dances, breaking the silence. She then proceeds to walk towards the TV in the dim living room, till a bright blue light catches her attention close by, located at the TV stand. 

Inuyasha had stupidly left his phone due to running late. Kikyou sighs and decides to put it on charge. However, the device is unlocked. 

Kikyou’s curiosity widens as she decides to snoop at his messages _. A little peek won't hurt. What's he got to hide?_ She thinks, giving him the benefit of the doubt. 

The first name that displays on the message history is "Kagome" and the first message reads, "See you soon!" 

Visibly confused, Kikyou thought Inuyasha was seeing the guys. Something wasn't right. The suit, the scramble, the text. She knew had to read more. She had opened Pandora's Box. 

Continuous scrolling throughout the messages and each "see you soon" messages were on a Thursday. She even found a few intimate messages between the two. The woman's face turns a deep shade of red of fury. 

Tonight is now a night of booze and bitching. The woman's plans of relaxing self care has transformed into a venting indulgence. She rushes to her room, puts on her long red fluffy coat and picks up her purse. As she opens up her purse to check her change, a card slips out from the wallet compartment. 

She inspects the fallen card and immediately and has a flashback of the Ball where she originally met Naraku. Their _almost_ encounter. It momentarily made her knees weak. Maybe this time, she could get what she bargained for, just to break even. Pretending she hasn't got a cheating, lying mongrel. Even just for a moment. 

She calls his number, and after two rings, he answers. 

"Hello?" He answers In his usual suggestive tone. 

She pauses for a moment as she's not heard him speak before. His deep voice gave her goosebumps. "Hello. I'm sure you're happy I've responded back. I have a request. I need someone to talk to, right now! My partner, is definitely a cheater." 

"I see, provide me with your address and I'll be on my way soon." 

"Thanks. Oh, and one thing?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Buy me a variation of wines and some snacks please? It saves me from going to the shop." 

Confused for a moment, Naraku simply replies "No problem… " and hangs up. 

All Kikyou could do was pace back and forward. _At least I don't need to call my friends now…_ The anger still fresh in her mind. The intimate texts indicating role play and mentions of fucking continue to replay in her mind. She couldn't believe her inkling a few months ago was actually real.This isn't about Inuyasha anymore. This is HER self care, and she will evantually calm down, and get her back at him in due time. Her innocent side had now been buried, once more. 

Her doorbell rings half an hour later. As a woman of courtesy, she opens the door and invites Naraku in. Once again, he was contrast of Inuyasha in terms of appearance and manners. He responds politely to Kikyou as he enters the house. She'd forgotten how tall he was and admires for a second, before asking him "Did you get the shopping?" 

Naraku responds by lifting a plastic carrier bag and hands it to her. Kikyou is shocked at the selection of chocolates and wines. All expensive brands. Inuyasha would usually only buy the cheap stuff. 

"Wow! You didn't have to." 

"I only provide the best for those in need." 

"I see." 

An hour passes and both of them are sitting on the sofa, at an appropriate distance. Plenty of wine was consumed. The chocolates are near enough gone by Kikyou alone. Naraku listens to Kikyou as she bitches all about Inuyasha and how his recent behaviours are suddenly making sense.

Kikyou is also curious to why Naraku is _treating_ her. He explains his "profession" to her in that he helps lonely or struggling lovers who are _in need_ due to varying relationship issues. He spends time with said person for a while and provides payment afterwards. Most of the time it's just for companionship, but it could lead to sex if needed. It's considered a tiresome job.

Kikyou believes his story, but believes that there's another motive there. He can't just be there just to satisfy her needs. She also can't help being drawn to him, just like their previous encounter. 

"You're not just here to hear me bitching, aren't you?" 

"Perhaps…"

Both of them stare into each others eyes for a second, the alcohol has amplified the chemistry slightly. 

Naraku attempts to remain professional by preventing any carelessness with his emotions. He wanted Kikyou ever since he first watched her at the ball. This wasn't any other desperate client. He _wanted_ Kikyou.He _needed_ her. Right now, he expects Kikyou to make the signal. For now, he waits. 

Kikyou decides to make the first move and places her lips onto his. No longer caring about anything, a whirlwind of emotions consumes ger, demanding for any kind of release, even if it revolves intimacy. 

_She has entered forbidden territory…_

She pulls back and stands up, giving him a _wanting_ look. Her choice was made. Naraku didn't need to worry anymore. He responds to her request by whispering in her ear "I will make you feel wanted." 

The hanyou already knows how to press the right buttons with her, and chooses to tease her for a bit. Aware of her intentions, he still wants to emotionally torment her before things proceed.

The woman allows his words to sink into her, while allowing him to do whatever he wants. She wants _all_ of him. Before she manages to speak, he responds back "It's a shame this will only be… _Temporary_." 

"...So this isn't just another job for you…"

" No. I consider it a bonus." his right hand constructs her neck.

Kikyou twitches with the pain but enjoyed the after effects. She grabs his wrist, signalling to let go while responding back. "So, this willl be beneficial for the both of us." 

"Of course. I've seen _him_ treating you terribly. I could provide so much more." 

Kikyou allows him to hold her close. Both of them remain silent. His words did tempt her, but she wasn't interested in anyone else, but she was content to mess around. She then gives him a devilish look "You sure about that?". 

Naraku just grins at her back and proceeds to kiss her neck. The woman responds with an audible moan. Once again targeting at her weak point. Her hands wrapped around his back, while tugging at his shirt signaled continuation. 

He stops suddenly to witness her audible breaths. Any moment of weakness from her made him more aroused. He waited too long to pursue her. 

She was also in a similar state and became more flushed. All she could do was surrender, and she enjoyed every minute of it. 

_Control goes both ways…._

Despite feeling _weak_ , she gathers enough strength to grab his right hand and slowly escorts him to the bedroom. Everything in the room is pristine and white. A contrast to the couples motives. 

Kikyou chooses to have some fun of her own, so she drags his arm onto the bed. Allowing him to land on top of her. Both of them stare for a moment. The moment that felt like an eternity. 

Kikyou undoes his shirt and strokes his bare chest. She just gives him a cheeky look as his responding eyes were full of desire. 

_Each garment, taken off, delicately. A method of torment._

The more he spoke of wanting her, the more conflicted she became. She knew that Inuyasha let her down, and always taken her for granted. She knew being with Naraku wouldn't work, even is she had been treated better than what Inuyasha had ever given her. 

Each words that echoed from him, made her weak. Even when he repeats her name, like it meant something. Kikyou embraced the validation. 

Both of them spent each moment tormenting the other both physically and mentally. Hands explored in each others bodies. Appreciating what they have right now. Caressed, squeezed, stroked or even scratched. Nowhere was spared. 

Both bodies, exposed in the amber light, laid on top of the crisp white sheets. Kikyou takes advantage of the brief period of admiration and digs her nails on his back, causing him to arch up. She had a hunch that he'd respond positively. Naraku retaliates by holding Kikyou's hips, which she automatically arches her back. Both of them could hardly contain themselves. 

_Just one night…_

Usually the climax is usually underwhelming for Kikyou. Her partner Inuyasha just wanted it over and done with. The hanyou was generally more aggressive with no signs of care. He so wasn't the type to ask if she was okay. It was all _consensual_ , but it was boring. The same old routine, with,o exploration and no foreplay. _Nothing_ . He just simply wanted to get the job done _. What did Kagome see in him?!_ She thinks for a brief moment. 

But tonight was a different case. With Naraku, All of her needs were met. Every sensation, movement and communication was treated with care and he wasn't afraid to experiment. Nothing was straight forward or rushed. They had all the time in the world. Kikyou felt comfortable. The former faithful wanted to continue this escapism. In this world, Inuyasha didn't exist. 

Now, Kikyou _could_ let him take the reins, but she decided to take a different approach. Something unusual. She wanted to see him lose his composure, even just momentarily. Just to prolong this fantasy. 

Her eyes once again lock on to his, gently pressing him onto the bed. She positions to sit on top of him as she allows him inside her. Naraku knew what she was planning and allows her to proceed. A welcoming change of pace for him. 

Before she continues, she asks him one question. "Why am I interesting to you?" 

He simply responds, "Because you have so much potential… _He_ holds you back. Watching you slowly deteriorate with that mongrel makes me sick."

She places her index finger softly on his lips. not wanting to hear any more mentions of her partner. His hands slowly fall to her hips. Every touch to her felt like an immense pressure building up. It was time to let go of the dream. 

" _He_ doesn't exist right now." she whispers. This, was Naraku's words of validation.

Both bodies resume movement, each repetitive motion provides more intensity. Temperatures soaring, audible gasps echoing the room. Cried words of continuation are heard from both parties. No signs of stopping, only rapid movements before coming into a complete halt. The final moments of ecstasy. The woman got what she wanted. Witnessing his moments of pleasure while she became overwhelmed not long after.

_The dream is over_.

The next morning. Both of them wake up, turn over and proceed to look at each other, unfazed. Before Kikyou even thinks of looking at the time, she asks Naraku another question. 

"If you really are interested in me, why is this different from anyone else?"

"Everyone else is a job. It's the same thing over and over. I don't give a damn about them. I'll admit, it's lonely and hollow, unlike you." 

"I see…Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is a one off. I'll deal with the consequences myself." 

"If you ever need someone, feel free to call me back." 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." She smirks. 

Naraku may not have achieved the result he wanted, but he would accept that any time with Kikyou should be treasured. He reluctantly respects her decision. However, They both confirmed that they needed each other emotionally, even just for a sweet release. 

Before the couple utters another word, the front door slams shut, echoing throughout the entire house. Inuyasha's muffled calls change the ambiance entirely. His obnoxious footsteps slowly get louder as they approach the bedroom door...

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, A sequel to Ballroom Temptation, but with more spice. I hope you enjoyed the fic. I needed to write some trash in between Cycle of Hopelessness.


End file.
